1. Field
A window for a display device and a display device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable display device such as a smart phone or a tablet PC has been an object of active research due to its attractively high performance and popularity. For example, a light-weight flexible (i.e., bendable or foldable) portable display device has been studied and developed for commercializing. The portable display device of a liquid crystal display or the like includes a protective window for protecting a display module such as a liquid crystal layer. Currently, most portable display devices include a window including a rigid glass substrate. However, the glass is easily broken by extraneous impacts and is difficult to be applied in a flexible display.
Unlike glass, the window for a display including a plastic substrate is light in weight and is readily used in a flexible (bendable or foldable) display. However, the window disposed on the uppermost surface of the flexible display may be repeatedly folded under high temperature and high humidity as well as room temperature and normal humidity.
The mechanical properties of the plastic material may be dramatically changed depending upon humidity and temperature. Accordingly, the mechanical properties and/or the optical properties of the plastic substrate may be significantly deteriorated under the high temperature and the high humidity conditions even when the plastic substrate has good resistance to bending and folding under room temperature and usual humidity.
Thus, there remains a need for a light-weight protective window which may be used in a flexible display device in a wide temperature and humidity range.